Suspect
by ET.WalkOffTheMoon
Summary: Alisha regarde la bande d'abrutis qui l'entoure. Mais un retient surtout son attention. Simon. Ce mec est suspect. Il lui donne même la chaire de poule. Un psychopathe. OS qui se situe vers le milieux de la saison 1


Bonjour ! Je m'aventure dans de la fanfiction dangereuse sachant que ce n'est pas vraiment connu. Mais j'aime tellement ce couple (qui m'obsède) qu'il fallait que je l'écrive. Bref, cette scène se passe dans la première saison avant qu'ils ne deviennent tous "amis". C'est en quelque sorte la première impression d'Alisha sur Simon...

En tout cas, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)

* * *

Alisha regardait d'un œil ennuyé le seul mec qui n'avait pas justifié l'obligation de ses TIGs. Depuis qu'ils avaient hérités de ces putains de pouvoirs, la jeune fille devait supporter ses quatre « coéquipiers » constamment. Surtout après avoir tué et enterré leur superviseur. C'était la merde. Purement et simplement. Enfin, elle hésitait encore, ne sachant pas quoi préférer entre le meurtre, son pouvoir et les abrutis qu'elle devait se coltiner. Non mais vraiment, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle hérite du pire pouvoir ? Elle ne pouvait à présent plus toucher personne. Ce qui enlevait tous les rapports sexuels. La baise. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle mastiqua son chewing-gum avec désinvolture. Comment allait-elle faire sans ? La masturbation, c'était bien un moment. Mais seulement un moment.

Sortant des toilettes en laissant claquer la porte, Nathan remonta sa braguette et claqua sa langue. Un toc que ne supportait déjà plus Alisha. Il s'approcha de Kelly et celle-ci le repoussa immédiatement en lui lâchant de son accent ridicule :

- Même pas en rêve ! Dégage.

Sans se défaire de sa fausse bonne humeur, il s'assit sur l'une des banquettes éventrées du centre et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- Alors, mes nouveaux amis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour tuer le temps ? lâcha-t-il. Evitons juste de tuer quelqu'un d'autre.

Un murmure de réprobation parcourt la salle et Curtis claqua sa langue.

- T'es trop con, mec ! râla-t-il. Faut te faire soigner.  
- Et perso, je ne suis pas ton amie. Ni celle de personne ici.

Alisha fit une bulle de son chewing-gum et croisa ses bras sur son ventre pour mettre en valeur sa poitrine. Ce mec était un débile profond. Pire que tous les autres. Encore, Kelly était une fille, Curtis était mignon et bien foutu et Simon ne l'ouvrait jamais. Ou presque. Mais Nathan était une grande-gueule agaçante. Une erreur de la nature. Si au moins il avait eu un pouvoir qui le rende intelligent ! Mais non. Et il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il avait.

- Oh, beauté, répondit le bouclé avec un air peiné peu convaincant. Même Simon ? Il est pourtant si mignon, si attentionné. Et il n'a que brûler la maison de quelqu'un pour être ici. Une si grande punition pour une si petite erreur !  
- Ta gueule Nathan ! le défendit Kelly. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con… Curtis à raison.

Alisha jeta un regard à la bande qui lui faisait face. Tout comme celui de Simon, son regard oscillait entre Kelly qui s'était auto-proclamée « chevalier en armure » du plus étrange d'entre eux, et Nathan qui lui, avait juste décider de lui faire vivre un enfer. En même temps, la métisse comprenait ce qui le poussait à faire ça. Simon était un psychopathe dangereux. Ils avaient découvert que son pouvoir était de se rendre invisible. Invisible ! A présent, Alisha ne pouvait se changer sans penser qu'il se cachait dans les vestiaires, tout pervers qu'il était, et l'espionnait. Il y avait chez lui, rien d'attirant. Tout, et elle pesait ses mots, tout la rebutait. A part son physique peut-être. Mais ses cheveux soigneusement peignés, son col toujours impeccable et ses regards glaciaux ne faisaient ressortir que son côté pervers et terrifiant. Si autre côté il y avait.

Ce mec était suspect. Définitivement. Et il donnait la chair de poule, aussi.

- Non, surtout pas avec lui, trancha-t-elle. Mais, en parlant de condamnation, TIGs, etc… Tu es là pour quoi, toi ?

Nathan, heureux d'être de nouveaux le centre d'attention, lui adressa un regard complice et répondit simplement :

- Pour avoir mangé des bonbons.


End file.
